Always be in my Heart
by broken and forgotten
Summary: I held up the letter. "Why, what is it?" Sophie exclaims from behind.... "Dear Grandma....". Marie reads the letter that the Grand Duchess Anastasia had left for her before she eloped, kind of fluffy. R&R. Involves grandma grandaughter bonding . One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: Disney and 21st Century Fox own everything... The usual. **

**Be nice and review afterwards okay? Lol.**

The quarters were empty, and there was no light except for the moon, shining through the open windows of the balcony. I knew right then that she had made up her mind. Something glinted across the room.

I picked up the bright, gleaming crown that was lying on the fluffy pillow.

"Why, what is it?" Sophie asked from behind me.

I didn't reply, because next to that crown was a letter, I picked it up, even though I already knew.

-

'_Dear Grandma,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so soon, without any goodbyes, but I knew that the life of a Grand Duchess is just not right for me. You told me to choose my path Grandma, and I have chosen mine._

_Dimitri has chosen his path too! He proposed grandma! Just after he left! I've never felt so happy in my life, its like he completes me. I remember now grandma, he saved my life three times; back at the palace, bringing me back to you and showing me what true love is. I wish you could be here, for the most important moment of my life- but I promise you, when we get back to Paris, that's when I'll celebrate the wedding._

_But- I don't want it to be a grand one grandma, just family, Sophie and Vlad, I'm sure you'd understand, I never wanted anything grand, simple is good._

_By the time you read this, Dimitri and I are already on our way back to Saint Petersburg, by boat. Oh grandma, have you ever traveled by boat? Much more fun than automobile travel, you see much more, and it's simply __détente.__ It is definitely the most luxurious form of travel Paris can offer, and definitely unexpected! __Son juste simplement étonnant! _

_Yes, grandma, Dimitri helped me brush up on my English; you know how Parisians and St. Petersburgnians always speak French? I grew up with that language, but Dimitri, he's so smart he's teaching me English- isn't he just amazing grandma?_

_When I get there, I'll be back to the Anya that Dimitri had found wandering my old Romanov castle. I don't need anyone knowing I'm Princess Anastasia, especially because now Russia is under the Communist Rule. Heavens knows everything will be just __malheureux et malheureux if they found out!_

_I'm planning to visit the castle with Dimitri grandma, wish you were here with me too, but I know Paris needs you. I'm trying to dig deeper into my mind, and I really want you to be by my side----_

_Sorry grandma, that was Pooka! He ran underneath my seat and started to attack my shoes, silly dog, but I love him, really. Now he's sleeping on my lap. He's so cute when he sleeps grandma, you should see him. Oh, do you remember how I always wanted a dog, but Papa never let me? Now I've got one, and I wish Papa could see him too…_

_Don't worry about me, okay grandma? Dimitri and I are still coffre-fort et bruit and I'll send you a letter every week, I promise._

_Wait, it's getting dark now... You remember our lullaby grandma? I never forgot it. I've got the music box right here with me, it just reminds me of you, so, so much…_

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December..._...."

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory_

_Hums along to the music box..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory_

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December..._'

_I miss you a lot grandma, me, Dimitri and Pooka send our love back, to you, to Sophie, to Vladimir and to Paris! __Amour à tout jamais! _

_Aww, Dimitri is here, and he's hugging me close, he told me to tell you grandma, that he'll never let anything hurt me again. And I believe him._

_-_

_Your granddaughter, _

_Grande -Duchesse Anastasia'_

_-_

"Aww, how sweet! They've eloped!" Sophie exclaimed, she must have been reading the letter from behind my back.

"…And they'll come back for the marriage ceremony!"

I was just staring at the letter in the moonlight. _My little Anastasia, so grown up now._

"It's a perfect ending!" Sophie says, holding me hand.

"No Sophie, it's a perfect beginning."

And releasing her hand, I held the letter close to my chest and started singing out the window.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.......

Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory

La, la , la.... laaaaa

Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory

Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December"

I love you too Anastasia, very, very much. And no matter where you are, you're always in my heart, and I knew that you have made the right desicion.

Little did she know, at that very moment, Anastasia was singing "Once Upon a December" outside on the balcony of her boat too, whilst watching the little figurines dance in her music box.

* * *

**Hehe, first Anastasia FanFic, so tell me what you think, yes? Oh, and the little Dimitri teaching her English thing isn't wrong, even though the whole letter was in English and the little parts are in French. The whole thing, is actually French, because Anastasia grew up with that language, and the little french snippets are English, lol, just swap them around.**

**xx Kate**


End file.
